Ray Boccino
Raymond "Ray" Boccino (1976 - 2008) is a Senior Capo in the Alderney-based Pegorino crime family who appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. Boccino is first introduced in Grand Theft Auto IV, where he asks Niko Bellic to murder Teddy Benavidez, a Dominican gangster. He later orders Bellic, along with Joe DiLeo, Johnny Barbosa and Luca Silvestri, to retrieve the diamonds that were stolen from Anthony Prince, hidden in numerous trash bags throughout Algonquin. When the trio steal the diamonds for themselves, Boccino sends Bellic to retrieve them. Boccino then asks Bellic to pair up with the acting leader of the Lost Motorcycle Club, Johnny Klebitz, and sell the stolen diamonds to Jewish Mob associates Issac Roth and Mori Green. However, Luis Fernando Lopez ambushes the dealand takes the diamonds, while Klebitz steals the money. In retaliation, Boccino kidnaps Lost member Jim Fitzgerald, who later escapes with Klebitz, murdering one of Boccino's crew in the process. Seeking revenge, Boccino sends Bellic to murder Fitzgerald and orders his crew to find and kill Klebitz. Klebitz survives and plans to retaliate, but is told not to by Congressman Thomas Stubbs III, who tells Klebitz that Boccino and the Pegorino crime family are under surveillance and that half of the organization would be "either arrested or killed within a month." Roth blames the ambushed diamond deal on Boccino and threatens to kill him. In retaliation, Boccino again orders Bellic to murder Roth at Roth's penthouse at the Majestic Hotel. Afterwards, Boccino arranges an apartment in Alderney City for Bellic so he can can "keep a closer eye on him." As the Pegorino family's affairs fall further into turmoil, James Pegorino decides to send a message to any possible informants in the organization and orders Bellic to murder Boccino, believing he is an informant. Joe Barbara voiced Ray Boccino. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Harbouring a Grudge *A Long Way to Fall (Boss) *Taking in the Trash (Boss) *Meltdown (Boss) *Museum Piece (Boss) *No Way on the Subway (Boss) *Late Checkout (Boss) *Weekend at Florian's (Voice only) *I'll Take Her... (Voice only) *Pegorino's Pride *Payback (Voice only) *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (Voice only, only if Pest Control is not completed yet) *Pest Control (Killed) ;The Lost and Damned *Action/Reaction *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough (Boss) *Collector's Item (Boss) *Was It Worth It? LCPD Database record Surname: Boccino First Name: Ray Age: 32 Place of Birth: Westdyke, Alderney Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate Criminal Record: *1990 - Posession of stolen property *1991 - Grand larceny *1995 - Hijacking *1999 - Burglary Trivia Ray's real name is Raymond, which Phil calls him during the opening cutscene of No Way on the Subway. *Boccino also acts as a representative between other crime organizations and his own. *He is the owner of the restaurant Drusilla's. *Niko is able to get Ray out of the car by killing the driver of the car, but he'll start shooting the player with a Combat Shotgun. *Ray is an obvious womanizer, sometimes he talks with other girls through the cellphone about their underwear. He also had an affair with Ashley Butler and always tried to bang Phil Bell's nephew's wife, since they have married, probably just because of sports interest. He also hinted to Phil, that he had sex with his ex-wife. *As a character, Ray is very similar to Vlad. He belongs to a mafia, owns a national restaurant in a national district, is a womanizer, likes to talk a lot, does not wear a shirt under jacket, had a conflict with protagonist who disliked him and later killed by him. *Ray as a character is similar to Mikey Palmice from The Sopranos. *Johnny Klebitz refered to him as Raymundo during the start of Collector's Item. *Both Johnny and Stubbs make references to Ray's eventual fate in GTA IV. Johnny remarks that a coffin would look good with Ray, and that Stubbs remarks that he would either be dead or in jail, foreshadowing Niko's killing of him under Jimmy Pegorino's orders. Gallery s_3586b525c7524208a05e35237e19d403.jpg|Artwork of Ray Boccino Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray Boccino, Ray